


Finders Keepers

by MermaidsandMermen (SophiaSoames)



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Davenzi, Episode 9 Related, First Time, M/M, Sex, Transgender, Vaginal Sex, virgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaSoames/pseuds/MermaidsandMermen
Summary: Some PWOP to go along with that gorgeous "Finally Happy" Clip. Please see notes.





	Finders Keepers

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: This is a story, complete fiction, and my loose interpretation of the "Finally Happy" clip. I am in no way an expert, and I am fully aware that not all FTM Transgender people would necessarily want or even consider the idea of engaging in vaginal sex, nor that every gay man would find this acceptable. But some do. Everyone is different, just like all gay men don't engage in anal sex. Sexuality is such a wide range of emotions and what works for one human being might not work for another. Again, this is just a story and not a frame by frame script of the clip. Please just read if for what it is, and if it's not for you then that is absolutely fine.  
> Sexuality and Gender is not always the same thing. People like different things. Humans are humans. 
> 
> I adored this season, and Matteo and David will always have a special little squishy place in my heart. 
> 
> Come shout at me on social media @sophiasoames 
> 
> All the love, always. xxx

 

 

“I’m nervous” he whispers, his voice feathery and hoarse. His hands are shaking against David’s skin, letting his fingers slowly trace the hemline of the low-slung jeans David is wearing.

There are a few breathy seconds, when David doesn’t reply. And that doesn’t help Matteo’s racing heart or his far too chaotic thoughts.

 

It’s too soon. Too much. Too little. All in one messed up mess of emotions.

 

“I’m nervous too.” David whispers back.

 

Somehow, and Matteo can’t quite put his finger on it, but it helps. It calms the demons in his head. The insecurities and the absolute fact that Matteo Florenzi hasn’t got a clue what he is doing. Apart from the kissing. And that wonderful, indescribable feeling of being loved. And loving. It’s frightening and intense and wonderfully absurd in so many ways that he can’t quite describe it.

It’s perfect. He knows that. The way his hands roam the skin on David’s back. The skin he can feel, because there is a top of some kind, in coarse fabric that is hard under his fingertips.

He knows what it is, and it doesn’t matter. And he is so fucking grateful for reading up on all the stuff he has researched over the last couple of days, because he knows. And it doesn’t fucking matter. He knows there will be parts of David, that David won’t want him to see, and it hurts a little, because Matteo wants to see. He wants to feel every inch of skin on David’s body, touch every little piece of him. Kiss every little part of him that he doesn’t want Matteo to see, and he wants David to know that it doesn’t fucking matter.

He’s in love with David. He’s in love with whatever is hiding under the baggy clothes he wears. He is in love with the way his jaw curves under his ear. Those impossible eyelashes. The smile that lights up the room. His legs that go on for days. His hips that feel heavenly under Matteo’s trembling hands, as he pushes the fabric down.

There are boxer briefs underneath, and there is a stupid little whine coming out of Matteo’s mouth.

 

He’s been dreaming about this for so long. Undressing another man and feeling another man’s skin against his.

And now that moment is here, and it needs to be perfect. It’s a lot of responsibility.

“I don’t…want you to see.” David’s voice is barely there. Trembling under the hug Matteo wraps him up in.

“I don’t know what you want. What you need. I just want to be with you. Make you….feel good.” His mouth says and he breathes out in relief. It came out right. And he is calm. In out. Please. Just.

“I want to…I don’t know if you want to. But. If you want to.”

Matteo knows. Because he feels just as helpless as David sounds. Embarrassed and aroused. Wanting. Needing. Hoping that this will be all right, when the scales could so easily tip either way. They might end up being perfect. Or Matteo might just royally fuck this up.

“Tell me.” He whispers, and tugs David closer.

“Lie down with me?” His voice is gravelly, yet smooth, making the hair on Matteo’s arms stand up. Because this is becoming far too real. And terrifying, despite the calmness in his chest and the reassuring strokes from David’s hands around his face.

 

It’s a comfortable bed, soft in the right places, and the blankets smell like David. A washing powder he doesn’t know the name of, and the lingering scent of the deodorant he uses. Soft scents of soap and a little hint of sweat. It smells homely. It smells of David. David who pulls him in, and lets the thin blanket cover them both.

The kissing seems to calm them both, just soft movements of their lips and Matteo’s hands allow themselves to wander. Skin. The hardness of the bones under soft warmth. Elastic around waists, and he tentatively tugs them down, just slowly to see if it’s all right.

David’s breath hitches, and he stops. Let’s his lips plant a soft kiss on David’s lips before speaking. He needs to stay calm, despite the throbbing of his cock in his flimsy boxers. He knows David can feel it, because he’s kind of on top of his body now, his cock no doubt making its presence known. Matteo can’t control it. He’s turned on. Horny. Needy. Fuck, he wants. Everything. Right now. Like yesterday.

It’s not cool being a virgin at any point in your life, but he’s been surprisingly cool with it until now. He always knew it wouldn’t be easy and straight forward. Maybe if he had been into girls, he would have lost his virginity ages ago, but with the slight disadvantage of fancying boys….It just hadn’t happened. Not for the lack of wanting to, but Matteo’s crushes have usually been completely unattainable and …Yes. Straight. It was never going to happen with Jonas, and the only other man that had occupied Matteo’s oversexed brain, was currently panting for breath underneath him.

“Am I too heavy?” He stutters out.

“No...” David laughs softly. “I just….I’m just a little…you know. Turned on.”

“Good.” Matteo giggles. Fuck. Fuck yeah.

“Talk to me.” He urges. Kissing. He loves the kissing. He could probably orgasm quite happily just kissing David like this and dry-humping his leg.

“You can fuck me. I mean, if that would work for you. I don’t know if that would be something you are into, but, it works for me. If you. You know.”

“Are you sure?” It sounds stupid as he says it. But. He read about this. He knows deep down how it all should function. And the thought?

“I would be into that.” He says softly. “It’s you, and I want to make it good for you. Whatever you need.”

“That’s what I need. I think. I’ve never done it. Not, you know. Like this. But I want to. I know it will be good with you.”

“I’ve never done it. Not with anyone.”

“That’s ok.”

“You sound so sure. What if I mess up?” Matteo is just being honest. And it’s nice that David just laughs. Giggles softly into his mouth and let’s his body curl around his. Skin on skin. Warmth. And Matteo’s dick being folded into something a little damp with ticklish hair and David’s legs that fold around his hips in the most perfect way. It’s almost like they are already connected, the way they fit. Like they are pieces of a puzzle that were lost and missing, and now they have found eachother again and Matteo’s brain is fried as his mind starts making up poetry in his head. Because. Fuck. Fuck everything.

“You got a condom?” David pants in his ear, and he’s moving in little jerked jolts beneath him, rubbing his stomach against Matteo’s and his dick is getting just the right amount of friction to make his mouth squeal out little sounds that would embarrass the hell out of him if it wasn’t for the fact that this. Is sex. This is probably what people write songs and bloody sonnets about. It’s not like this in porn. It’s not even like this in Matteo’s messed up fantasies. To be truthful to himself, this is better. Because its real. And David is breathing heavily into his mouth as he steals a last kiss before lifting himself up and blinking into the soft light from the desk. His face is too hot, the air cool after spending all that time in the bubble of stale air under the blanket.

Condom. Got it. He’s practiced this. He’s got a wallet full of the little fuckers. Because, when you are a stupid teenaged kid, you have to have a condom in your wallet, you know, just in case your mates notice. Not having one means you are still a child.

 

Matteo is a fucking infant. Because he can’t get it out, and the wrapper is stuck to some old receipt and it’s in date. He checked. He read up on that too. He’s ok.

As long as he can get the slippery little twatty thing rolled onto his massively erect stupid cock. Without scaring the shit out of himself. And he turns around and throws the blanket over David’s face, because it’s one thing being stark naked. That’s cool. It’s another being stark naked sporting a total boner that is at risk from exploding in your hand when you try to roll a slippery thing on it. He’s bloody done it before, on his own, and it was easy. Now he wishes he had practiced more because his hands are shaking and the thing just keeps rolling off.

“You need to pinch the top between your fingers, holding it in place, then roll down with your other hand.” David says from under the blanket.

“I thought you said you hadn’t done this before either?” Matteo snarls. With a smile.

“I paid attention in sex-ed. You should have too.” David giggles and Matteo punches at him through the blanket. Cheeky little fucker.

“I did pay attention. I’m just. Nervous.”

”Don’t be.” David says and sits up throwing the blanket off his body. He’s all flushed too. “It’s too warm under there.” He pants and tugs at Matteo’s arm.

Yes, and that’s the moment the bloody condom snaps in his fingers and flies onto the floor and Matteo wants to cry. He was right. This is nothing like in porn. This is like two kids trying to play with your dad’s hidden packet of condoms and getting caught, only worse.

“I’m the one who should be nervous. Not you. You are perfect. You’re everything, I …..You do all the right things, and say the right things, and you don’t even question all this….”

It helps when he stops thinking. When his body just moves on his own because if he can just keep David’s body close, hold him like this, skin on as much skin as he can reach, and knowing that this, however they are going to do it, will be fine. Because it will be. The way David looked at him, the way he kind of almost drank in the sight of him. His nakedness. The way he looks. The way he looked at him. It’s crazy, but he bursts out laughing when David reaches over and grabs a condom from the side table, the drawer creaking a bit as he closes it back up.  He just lays back and smiles as David gives him a knowing look, winking as he rips the packet open and carefully holds the tip between his fingers. And somehow, somehow, he doesn’t even flinch when David places it at the tip of his dick and rolls it down with a few well aimed strokes. Up and down in David's confident grip. God Damn.

“You’ve done that before?” He teases.

“Told you I paid attention.” David whispers and tugs at his shoulders.

The kissing is good. It’s almost as good as David’s hand guiding him, how his hips move underneath him, and his arms tug at his arse until he is right there. On top. His nose resting heavily against David’s forehead as David’s hand grips Matteo’s length and gently aims him to where he needs him.

Who would have thought? Matteo smiles to himself as he gives himself a tentative push. Like he tries. Sees if it works. His heart jackhammering in his chest as David let’s a little moan escape. Followed by another as he slides in.

It’s tight. It’s so fucking tight.

He’s going to die, that’s obvious, as David’s body squirms underneath him and his own mouth starts releasing air and sounds that he’s not proud of.

“Move.” David almost shouts, the desperation in his voice clear.

“Am I hurting you?” Matteo squeals. That’s not his voice. Fuck his voice.

“No, you arse, it’s good, but you’re only half in and I can’t wait. I need…. All of you. Just do it, it’s not hurting. It’s good.”

Trust David to be able to talk properly when Matteo is half way into an early grave. He’s having a heart attack the way his chest is pumping, and his ribs are aching and it’s a bloody motherfucking job trying to hold your body up like you are in the middle of a god damn aerobics class when your Dick is about to explode with pleasure.

Because it’s fucking perfect.

He sinks down, trying to rest on his elbows, when David’s legs clamp around his waist like a vice, and he’s gripping Matteo’s arse like he’s some kind of life buoy, and oh fucking Jayzus on a bicycle, there is the moaning again. Matteo wants that on an audio file on his phone, because with another 30 seconds of that and his dick is going to shoot it’s load like a bloody canon.

“Move goddamnit you fucker” David hisses as Matteo’s brain is fried.

“What?” His mouth says and David giggles softly and kicks his thigh with a well-aimed foot as he flips him over like Matteo is a rag doll.

And just like that he finds himself on his back with David’s mouth clamped over his, and once again.

 

Death.

It’s a beautiful thing.

Because David starts to move, and not in any of Matteo’s wildest dirtiest most fucked up daydreams had he imagined this.

His dick is being smothered in movement and friction and his hands are no doubt bruising David’s hips trying to hang on, and then he just throws his arms around David’s body in an ill-advised attempt at slowing him down.

It doesn’t work.

“Fuck you.” David hisses.

“Fuck you too.” Matteo snarls back as his mouth opens and closes like a god damn goldfish and his voice starts to produce this long drawn out word that he couldn’t even explain if someone had put a gun to his head. It’s just a myriad of vowels and sounds and stutters and David shouts for him to shut the fuck up and Matteo’s mind just…

 

So that’s what it’s all about.

It’s not that he hasn’t had an orgasm before.

He has.

It’s not that he didn’t think it would be good.

Because it is. It fucking is.

It’s this.

David moving like a man possessed above him, rising up until he is sat up, straddling him and letting his whole body take over as he rides Matteo’s cock like…

Fuck.

Fuck Fuck Fuck.

Then suddenly David’s face is in his neck and Matteo doesn’t even know what to do. What to think. How to feel. His hands just grab the blanket and throws it over their heads, letting them tumble ungracefully into some kind of heap of limbs and fabric and sweat, David’s whole body still rigid, caught in what Matteo hopes is an orgasm. Please make it good. Please tell me he liked it. Please tell me I made him feel good.

“I didn’t do anything. I barely touched you.” He whimpers as David rolls off him, coming to a rest on his back. Arms flung to the side and his eyes closed. His mouth curling into a little smile.”

“Fuck off.” David’s voice is all soft, and Matteo can’t help but crawl into his arms. Melt into the embrace that David so willingly offers. Let his cheek rest against skin and the binder that somehow is reassuringly there against his cheek.

“Sorry.” David says softly, lifting Matteo’s face until he is against his skin, further up his chest.

“Don’t apologize.” Matteo says back. “It doesn’t matter.”

“I need to take it off to sleep, but I don’t want you to..see me. Not yet. I’m not ready for that.”

“It doesn’t bother me.” Matteo whispers.

“You want me to take the condom off?” David has that look on his face, the one that makes Matteo want to kiss him until he passes out from oxygen deprivation.

“I’m not totally useless.” He giggles back, trying to look all stern and adult as he rolls onto his back, tugging helplessly at the damn thing, trying to roll it back off his now limp and un-cooperative dick.

He even ties a little knot in it, and throws the thing on the floor with a triumphant grin. It’s full. He didn’t even have to fake it. Not that he ever doubted that sex with David would be fantastic, but he has read a lot the last couple of days, and some of the stories scared the shit out of him.

“I love you.” He whispers as he turns around, to find David sat on the edge of the bed, his back to him, all skin, slightly reddened from the pressure of the binder. He doesn’t want to stare, but at the same time.

He’s beautiful. So fucking beautiful.

“I love you.” He says again, letting his hand reach out, and a finger just trace a line along David’s spine.

“I love you too.” David says to the room. Grabbing a t-shirt from the floor and covering himself up before crawling back down under the covers, wriggling around to get his boxers back on.

“Cuddle.” Matteo’s mouth says, before he bursts out giggling. “I love this, so much. Being with you. “

“I’m the best, I could have told you that.” David says back, covering Matteo in kisses. Little pecks all over his cheeks. His nose. His lips.”

“I think you mean I’m the best.” Matteo laughs as David raises an eyebrow. Letting his fingertip trace Matteo’s lips.

“Did we just have sex? Or did I just make that up in my head?”

“No idea. I was probably asleep.” Matteo just about manages to duck before David’s elbow hits him in the ribs.

“That’s a full condom on the floor over there. Pretty sure you were awake for that.”

“I was very awake for that.” Matteo says, grabbing David’s chin. “And for your information, it was bloody amazing.”

“It was.” David says softly. “Because it was you.”

“Of course. “

 

Matteo wants to say something funny. Something to make the beautiful man in his arms laugh. He wants to make it light. Not this heady feeling flooding his stomach.

 

“We fit.” His mouth says instead.

“We do.” David replies.

 

It’s like a big black warm pool in his chest. Like someone has stabbed him with an arrow and now he is bleeding out all over the bed. Drowning in feelings he can’t quite understand.

If this is the end. If he lost David. He would die. If David walked away, he would die. If this goes wrong? He won’t recover.

He pulls him closer. Tries to plug the gaping hole in his chest with the man in his embrace. Tugs and holds and latches his mouth onto his.

 

“I fucking love you.” He says.

David doesn’t reply, but instead there is arms around his neck and wetness along his cheek. They’re not tears. Not emotions. Perhaps gratitude. Perhaps something completely different that he can’t quite find words to describe.

“Stay with me.” David says, his voice soft and quiet.

“Not leaving. Ever.”

“I sometimes wonder what would have happened if you hadn’t found me that day, you know when you stopped me going into the Abi-meeting.”

“I would have still found you.”

“What if I hadn’t gone with you? What if I had gone in and done some stupid love exercise instead?” He can hear the laughter in David’s voice.

“I would still have found you. I found you first, and finders keepers.”

“You’re an idiot.” David giggles, moving his body impossibly closer, dragging the blanket away from their faces, both of them almost gasping for breath. It’s hot under that bloody blanket, and the air in the room is freezing cold despite the warmer weather during the days. Nighttime? It’s still cold. Not that it matters when you have another warm body in your arms. Not that it matters when you are loved.

“I love you.” He says again.

That’s the truth. He knows it. He knows a lot of things now.

 

Love. God fucking damn.


End file.
